


【双M】无伤大雅系列

by dajiangdongqu



Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M, 多视角, 清水暧昧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dajiangdongqu/pseuds/dajiangdongqu
Summary: 就是之前发的段子，合并成一个系列，多视角磕双M狗粮，LOFTER上同步发表，ID为马宏的发际线，不定期掉落视频剪辑之类的粮食，欢迎同好。
Relationships: Alexander Mahone/Michael Scofield
Kudos: 11





	1. mahone视角

Mahone视角，大概是一个系列。  
————————————————————————

他曾经无数次从噩梦中惊醒，然后独自静坐到天明。

撒谎很容易，但难的是骗过自己。为了掩盖内心的负罪感，只有逃避和麻醉自己，才能在现实的缝隙中得到救赎。

从他打死查尔斯的那一刻起，他已经为自己画地为牢。他是探员，实际上也是罪恶的囚徒。

正因为背负罪孽，他才更加理解逃犯的心理。

“无时无刻怀疑身边的人，一辈子活在恐惧和不安之中。”

为了掩盖一个谎言，他开始用更多的谎言掩盖真相，渐渐的，他开始分不清什么是真，什么是假，失去了对人最基本的信任。

这种不安感更加剧了他对周围环境的恐惧，旁人的窃窃私语在他耳朵里听来都像是在议论他的罪行，他的灵魂和身体被撕裂，身体是精明能干的FBI探员，心灵早已摇摇欲坠，疲惫不堪。

但斯科菲尔德没有。

和他截然相反，当他不得不因为焦虑而借住药物的帮助的时候，斯科菲尔德的表情永远是处变不惊。哪怕他尽力想要将他逼近死角，他总是有办法化险为夷。

真是让人火大。

不，不。

从前斯科菲尔德是逃犯，他的任务是抓住斯科菲尔德，现在自己也沦为阶下囚，和斯科菲尔德只是合作关系，仅此而已。不必对他加以过多的关注。

但自己的言行不再受自己控制，过度的兴奋需要发泄，现在他不再需要装腔作势，需要的仅仅只是遵从本能就够了。他清楚自己在做什么，只要斯科菲尔德表现出任何违抗，他就能找到足够的理由，把这个欺骗他的家伙从眉心骨钉到墙壁上，让伟大的耶稣基督和他后背的恶鬼紧密相贴。

他必须受到惩罚，他愤愤不平地想。

用刀尖对着两眼之间，距离大约1厘米左右，

会有一种很难受的感觉，即使闭上眼睛也能感觉到，是人体最原始的本能反应，就像孩子一生下来就会吃奶一样，当受到外界威胁时，会产生一先自我保护的原始动作和防御感。

斯科菲尔德的身体在颤抖，他在害怕，一直以来强装冷静的面具终于被打破，对，就是这样才对。

马宏灰色的眼眸贪婪而不知餍足，想要把对手失态的样子完全记录下来，于是靠近他的耳畔，用只有他们两人才能听到的声音威胁他，很奇怪，迈克尔身体的有种奇怪的味道，像是香甜的朗姆酒。

他一动也不动，像是温顺待宰的羔羊。他的行为取悦了他，马宏因为这个认知而兴奋不已他双手撑在他的两侧，将斯科菲尔德牢牢困在自己的双臂之间，只为欣赏他难得的失态——

斯科菲尔德甚至连直视他都无比困难，他的呼吸，他从脸庞滚落的汗水。

太近了。

他的眼睛，他高挺的鼻梁，以及他的嘴唇……这张被他深深刻在脑海里的脸的主人，此刻正被他圈在双臂之间，插翅难逃。

或许毒品真的有蛊惑人心的效用吧，不知是为了羞辱对方，还是其他的什么，他做出一个连自己也搞不懂的动作——

他轻轻地，用自己的嘴唇浅尝辄止触碰对方的嘴唇。

斯科菲尔德的嘴唇凉凉的，吻上去的时候有轻微的刺痛感。年轻囚徒的理智随着他的嘴唇的触碰而土崩瓦解，一向聪明的他一时竟不知如何面对敌对对手突如其来的亲昵。

“Alex……”他试图用沙哑的嗓音唤回对方的理智，但，一个嗑药成瘾的瘾君子在兴头上时的行为毫无逻辑可言，迈克尔发现对方竟然不满足于普通的唇齿纠缠，竟想撬开他紧闭的唇齿……

他疯了。迈克尔自认倒霉地闭上了眼睛但就在这时对方忽然放开了他，改为恶狠狠的威胁。

“下次你再想甩开我，我就会把这把刀子插进你的双眼间。”

他匆匆丢下这句话就踉踉跄跄地离开，只留下迈克尔一人茫然不知所措。


	2. scofield视角

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迈克尔视角

正常人和患有心理疾病的患者的区别在于，正常人在面临不可控的危险病痛会恐惧，会躲避，而心理疾病患者会把这些原本异样的情绪当做是常态，一步步扭曲自己对世界的认知。就好像是伤疤结痂，后会反复撕开，反复恶化，直到扩大到不可愈合的程度。

当然，现代人由于压力的原因心理情况属于亚健康状态，但马宏的失控很显然是日积月累的压抑积累下来的爆发。现在的马宏的情绪已经膨胀到了一定的阙值，任何轻微的刺激都会变成他蠢蠢欲动的情绪的宣泄口，选择激怒一个情绪处于边缘状态的疯子不是一件好事。

年长者无论如何修饰，但他的眼睛和时常在他人注意不到的时候微不可察的叹息出卖了他，他的灰蓝色的眼睛里在下雨。

间歇性的狂喜兴奋，以及过于亲昵神经质的肢体触碰让迈克尔很厌恶，他想马宏个失控的吻，唇齿之间温热的纠缠让他心神不定，他讨厌没有缘由的亲近，更何况对方还是他的杀父仇人。

他没有忘记他是如何被送进来的，也没有忘记，他的每次出现对他而言都是麻烦。

他曾经试图欺骗他，他们之间没什么好说的。但他显然低估了他曾经的对手，即使因为药物的原因，他不再具有威胁力，甚至有些可怜，但马宏作为探员时出色的洞察力似乎并没有失效，毕竟他是FBI前探员，在洞察人性这方面造诣不凡，即使现在拉他加入也仅仅只是为了安抚他的情绪。

“这样就可以了吗？迈克尔?”他的嘴角不自然抽搐着，很显然，他的状态已经糟糕到了无法抑制的地步。

“当然。”

“那就好。”马宏偶尔从思想里挤出几个单词当做是对他的回答，和曾经追捕他的探员判若两人。

他的视线游移不定，让他显得病态而神经质，他灰蓝色的忧郁的眼睛里的锐气已经黯淡了。

当然，这与他无关，马宏实在是一个不可控量 。

强势，固执，具有侵略性。

有些事情的发展总是会超出控制，但把他留在自己身边只是能保证他的行动在他的掌控之中。

迈克尔开始是这么想的，但很快他就发现，他错了。

索那的牢房带着巴拿马的闷热和热带地区特有的潮湿感，不知道马宏是从什么时候养成的习惯，他习惯了不穿上衣入睡，像是在折磨惩罚自己，偏偏他的床铺还是靠近通风口，自从进入监狱之后，迈克尔就因为神经衰弱而难以入眠，任何微小的动作就能将他吵醒。

他听到隔壁监狱的上下卧铺发出响声，以及男人压抑的咳嗽声，他很想忽略这恼人的噪声，但男人的咳嗽声一声高过一声，如果他再不想一些办法，他今晚估计得枯坐到天明。

和从前狐狸河监狱不同，索那的牢房的门仅仅只是摆设，当他进来的时候，FBI蜷缩在床上，穿着黑色的T恤，紧皱着眉头，他身体蜷缩，如同他曾经在课堂上学过的子宫里的胎儿，听说人在缺乏安全感的时候会喜欢把身体蜷缩起来。

迈克尔用手摸了摸他的额头，额头的温度从手心接触的地方一点点传了过来。对方的呼吸绵密匀长，胸口随着呼吸而起伏。这是他第一次认真观察前FBI，他的皱纹和泪沟，他过分高挺的鼻梁，以及深凹的，隐藏在阴影中的眼窝。他应该有德国人的血统，气场冷酷而严峻，甚至有些不近人情。

他刚想离开，忽然被对方一把抓住了手腕，即使状态不太好，对方的力道依然大得惊人。他站立不稳，重重倒在马宏的身上，他甚至听到了马宏的闷哼。更要命的是，他的嘴唇就这么好巧不巧贴在了对方的嘴唇上。他的嘴唇上有酒精的味道，天知道他是从什么地方得来的东西。

马宏眼皮动了动，灰蓝色的眸子在黑暗中睁开，黑夜暧昧到让人绝望，他注意到男人的瞳孔收缩了一下，马宏一个反手，他们之间的姿势就对调了。马宏双手按住斯科菲尔德的双手，单膝跪压着斯科菲尔德修长的大腿，他将头颅埋在了迈克尔的脖颈间，这一幕熟悉得似曾相识。

“你在骗我，斯科菲尔德。”男人神经质地将嘴唇凑到他的耳畔。“你想离开，你想抛下我，让我在监狱里看着你们冲我挥手。”

那是你罪有应得。看着失态的马宏，他没有说下去，反而对年长者产生一种……怜悯的情绪。他头一次无比憎恨自己那过于泛滥的同情心和责任感。他善于解决麻烦，却在面对自己的事情上时手足无措。

“Alex，我想你需要好好休息。”他有些不耐烦，但很快手部的吃痛感让他痛呼出声。

迈克尔试图推开马宏，但奈何对方擒拿术学得是真的不错，他几乎动弹不得。

“你向我保证。”

”我向你保证。”承诺是最不靠谱的东西，但现在，似乎对安慰失控的年长者有用。果然，他在听到他说的话后，表情缓和了不少，露出磕嗨了后满足的表情。

这样就好……就这样继续说服他，直到越狱成功。迈克尔忽然发现，自己的心跳已经阙值已经超出了自己所能控制的范围。在马宏开始主动和他接触后，他开始被动接受马宏一点点走进他的世界，一切都在悄无声息的变化着。


	3. Whistler视角

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 标题取名废作者找到了一个偷懒的好办法（bushi）

詹姆斯.韦斯勒还记得自己躲在下水道时的传递给贝里克的纸条，这张纸条引来了迈克尔，同时也引来了马宏，他就像斯科菲尔德的影子。总是在他的后面，但却因为某种原因，他总是慢他一步。

这是马宏给韦斯勒的第一印象，他是一条嗅觉过分敏锐的猎犬。如果不是迈克尔用法子化解了危机，取得了勒齐的信任，韦斯勒敢肯定，为了得到自由，马宏会毫不犹豫杀了他。

所以他并不惊讶马宏会主动要求加入他们，他并不知道他们和迈克尔之间的约定，他的加入完全就是对迈克尔能力的信任和依赖。

他知道马宏，也知道斯科菲尔德，这两个名字上一次出现在自己的记忆里是因为那一次轰动全国的追捕。曾经他们是互相敌对的双方，但现在这两个人却不得不呆在同一个监狱里，用马宏的话来说，这个世界真的很小。

虽然不知道他们之间发生过什么，但韦斯勒想，那一定是一个值得花时间去了解的精彩故事。他试图和艾利克斯聊起他的过去，在确定了他并不足以构成威胁后，艾利克斯陷入了回忆。他告诉他，斯科菲尔德对自己喜欢的人可以舍命去保护，而对于他所厌恶的人，他会想尽法子致对方于死地。

“那你属于哪一种呢？”

艾利克斯苦笑，对这个问题避而不答。

他在试图和曾经的死敌搞好关系，很显然迈克尔有一颗过于慈悲的心，他厌恶于马宏，因为教育的原因，又或者是不想和马宏起了冲突而破坏计划，马宏对迈克尔简直过分殷勤，不知怎么让韦斯勒想起刚开始追求女友的黑历史，软硬兼施死磨硬泡只为博得佳人一笑。如果不是知道马宏是抱着目的来接近迈克尔，韦斯勒甚至会把他当做是迈克尔殷勤的追求者——一个长相过分俊美的外国男人在这关满了强奸犯和同性恋的地方就像是掉进了狼窟的肉块。他们觊觎着迈克尔，但碍于规则，他们不敢对迈克尔做出过分出格的事，但他们看着迈克尔太过直白，就连他这个旁观者有时都会觉得很不自在。

迈克尔也明确告诉过他，马宏不会加入他们，他会想办法稳住他，不会让他破坏他们的计划。

他会压垮你并且任由你被疯狂吞噬的，艾利克斯。他怜悯地看着为了找黑色钢笔而四处奔波的男人。马宏像是濒临绝望的人抓住的一根稻草，但韦斯勒知道，这根稻草并不会拯救他，反而会压垮他。

他们的关系比粘着在房梁的蛛丝还要纤细，只要有稍微强劲的风刮过，他们之间的联系就会断开。就像那一次，他被勒齐抓住，迈克尔为了保住他不惜供出马宏，所以马宏在迈克尔心中应该只是不重要的路人。开始韦斯勒是这么想的，但慢慢的，他开始怀疑自己最初的判断。

马宏的名字叫艾利克斯，但男人似乎不太习惯别人叫他这个名字，韦斯勒还记得自己试图叫这个名字的时候对方一瞥中包含的反感和不适。但迈克尔叫他名字的时候他的嘴角是上扬的，原本锐利的表情柔和了不少，只要迈克尔一出现，他的眼睛就无时不刻不在追逐着年轻的天才。前探员有个奇怪的习惯，和别人说话的时候喜欢凑得很近，不知道这样做是否是为了增加压迫感还是其他什么原因，每次和迈克尔说话的时候，他总是会不自知靠近，再靠近迈克尔。他比迈克尔矮那么一点点，加上他每次说话和对方的距离那么微妙，韦斯勒完全有理由怀疑，要是这个时候他推一把，年长者的嘴唇就会完全和年轻人的嘴唇亲密相贴。

迈克尔对他亲昵的靠近似乎并不反感，甚至就连他也没注意到，自从马宏辩护失败后回来，出于愧疚还是什么原因，他对马宏少了很多开始时的敌意，他在不自知依赖马宏，人在一个陌生的环境里总是喜欢亲近自己熟悉喜欢的事物，或许连迈克尔自己也没有发现，他对马宏其实没有他想象中那么厌恶。

他倒是被划为了他讨厌的范围里，在得知萨拉，那个女医生的死之后，虽然迈克尔明确表示会依照约定救他出去，但他知道他已经被归类为迈克尔讨厌的人那一类，只要迈克尔愿意，他随时可以像弄死一只蚂蚁那样弄死他。

迈克尔是一个高度共情甚至过于压抑自己的人，韦斯勒看到的迈克尔总是能胜任一切，在面对困境时总是能从意想不到的角度想出答案，而马宏则能最快领悟迈克尔的想法，他们之间默契得简直像是在共用一个脑子。他们甚至只用通过一个眼神就能了解对方的所思所想，这种被排除在外的感觉多少让韦斯勒有些不舒服。

他们怀疑他的身份，并且开始试探他，在格雷琴那次过于鲁莽的劫机行动后，他们变着法子的试探他，他俨然成了马宏和迈克尔共同的敌人。

比如在讨论出狱后的打算，迈克尔询问马宏出狱后要去什么地方，马宏思考了很久，然后话题的矛头忽然转向了韦斯勒：“我听说尼斯是一个山清水秀的好地方，如果……如果条件允许，我们可以去那里。”

又或者是，在讨论绳子打结时，他的姿势是否够专业。

他们在一起的时候，韦斯勒总有一种格格不入的怪异感，他们两个的存在就像有独特的磁场，旁人无法插足。他试图解释，但他们两个人实在是太过精明，反而让他在脑海中精心组织的答案变得如同一个无力的笑话。

“我们不是两只关在笼子里任你摆布的小鸡仔，对吗？”马宏这么问的时候不忘看向迈克尔，像是在寻求认同，而迈克尔轻声应和，然后两人脸上同时浮现出恶作剧得逞般的微笑，甚至连嘴角嘲讽的弧度都长得差不多。

去他妈的该死的默契。

直到他撞破了那个突兀的吻，他才恍然明白，曾经横在自己心头说不清道不明的东西是什么。

索那的夜适合藏匿暧昧，所以男人们在监狱里才可以如此肆无忌惮。

艾利克斯如同一只蓄势待发的猎豹，而斯科菲尔德正是被他按在爪下的猎物。马宏是瘾君子，但即使是犯瘾的越界也极其克制。但仅仅是一瞬间的情绪爆发，也足以威胁到年轻的天才。但天才似乎不害怕他亮出的獠牙，他伸出手安抚性地抚摸着艾利克斯，甚至在对方情绪平稳下来后回以迟疑而青涩的吻。

韦斯勒想，他这辈子也无法忘记那时候斯科菲尔德脸上一闪而过的柔情。

这是在见到迈克尔之后，第一次窥见他卸下心事后流露出的温柔。

真有你的，艾利克斯。

韦斯勒忽然想起马宏趴在编织袋上，用迷茫无辜的表情看着迈克尔，有些可怜巴巴的，像是被主人遗弃的大型金毛犬。

“出狱后，我们要去哪？迈克尔？”身陷囹圄的探员没有了在媒体上的意气风发，身上的锐气因为失意而被削减，他目光追随着迈克尔，在那之前迈克尔总是被迫和马宏对视，因为他奇怪的行为习惯。不同的是，这次迈克尔主动将视线投向了他。

然后他看到，原本年长者沉郁许久的阴霾被一扫而空，他一直无力耸搭下垂的眼睛里第一次有了光。

那是发自内心的喜悦之后才会有的光。

“艾利克斯，我想我知道了你的小秘密。”面对马宏疑惑不解的目光，韦斯勒习惯性换上了招牌假笑。

我知道你爱上了曾经困扰你的梦魇。


	4. 修女莉娜视角

男人的绅士体贴对女人来说是致命的，男人是一种热衷于感官刺激的物种，而她的职业所接触到的男人大多数都是出笼的野兽，只顾发泄自己的欲望，丝毫不会顾及其他人的感受。

但今天见到的男人很特别，年轻，俊美，甘愿奉献自己。他眉眼间自带的忧郁，对于任何一个女人来说都是具有诱惑力的春药。更何况他说话的声音就像压低的竖琴，柔柔在她心中拨响。

这样的男人，想不多加留意都不可能，他的存在就是一面凹面镜，所有的目光都会不自觉被聚焦在他的身上。于是枯燥的生活忽然有了乐趣，她开始期盼着每周服务日的到来，只是为了远远看着他一眼，人对美好的事物总是格外上心。

但今天她有了一个意外的发现。

她从青年身边擦肩而过时，无意瞥见他的锁骨上方的位置有红色的暗红的斑，她太熟悉那种伤痕了，那伤口虽然面积不是特别肆意，但颜色太过于显眼，简直就像是刻意印上的印记，用来昭示自己的主权。妖娆而性感，打破了她对青年洁身自好的猜想。

“迈克尔，你脖子上怎么了？”她听到那个身穿球衣的篮球小子这么问。

迈克尔先是一愣，很快红晕就爬上了他的耳朵，他的耳朵尖完全红透了：“额，或许是蚊子的原因，你知道在热带地区蚊子总是比较肆虐，是这样没错。”

“可是现在是冬天。”

她有趣地看着男人的眼神从错愕再到一种被戳破心事般的拙劣演技企图糊弄过去，但篮球小子显然过于耿直，在他似乎打算刨根问底的时候，另一个美国男人出现制止了萨米的胡思乱想。

她同时也没有遗漏迈克尔在他出现的那一瞬间，明显放松但又瞬间紧张起来的表情。

她认识这个男人，迈克尔喜欢独来独往，但并不影响有人缠上他，那是一个年纪稍微大一些的美国人——或许祖上有德国人的血统，自然卷曲的亚麻色棕发，眉弓高立，在不说话的时候，他稀疏的眉毛下的两只眼睛里偶尔会流露出令人心惊肉跳的凌厉，但更多的时候他是神志不清的。

从前他们之间总是有种剑拔弩张的味道，但现在，这种感觉消失了。

“你问题太多了，萨米。”萨米很明显畏惧于男人。

而男人语气中的凌厉在面对迈克尔时瞬间变得软化，他声音沙哑：“走吧，迈克尔，韦斯勒在找你。”

迈克尔似乎有些僵硬，不敢和对方对视，对方倒是一直盯着他的脸看，然后目光下移到锁骨的位置。男人眉毛微微挑动，他过分直白露骨的打量让迈克尔很不自在，他抿紧了嘴唇，舌尖无意识舔过过分干燥的唇瓣。

她注意到男人的目光又深邃了些，像一只白隼。她和年长者对视了一眼，警告意味十足，一切尽在不言中。

迈克尔急于摆脱当前的窘迫，快步离开了，而那个男人也随之而离开。迈克尔走得越快，他也跟得越快，但始终保持着一段不远不近的距离。

“我是不是说错什么话了？”看着两个人一前一后渐行渐远，穿着球衣的男孩一脸茫然。

“这不是你的错，孩子，将来你再长大一些就懂了。”

“这和年龄有什么关系吗？”

这当然有很大的关系，她笑而不语。


	5. 萨米视角

我要放飞自我了，第一人称注意。

我叫萨米，我现在很慌。

现在那个名叫Alex的外国男人的眼睛就像锥子，恨不得在我身上戳出两个大洞。

我知道是什么原因，因为我和迈克尔走得太近了，而现在迈克尔提议要和我共用一个氧气瓶，而他喜欢迈克尔。 

说实话我不太想得罪他。

他是个凶残的家伙，虽然外表看不出来，但我知道他是真的凶残。

我知道索那是什么样的地方，他们虽然是一群恶徒，但还算是有底线的坏蛋。

他们把我看成是小孩子，不屑对我动手。因为他们觉得欺负小孩子是一件没有尊严的事。在他们之中我最喜欢大块头，他虽然长相凶猛，但其实是一个很有原则的家伙。

“你他妈居然喜欢麦迪!”我还记得第一天见到他的时候，他就像发现了新大陆的哥伦布一样两眼发光地盯着我的球衣看。

“对啊，你也喜欢篮球吗？或者是唱跳rap?”

大块头竖起了中指亲切地问候起我的母亲，我也友好地问候了他的母亲，他差点气到想给我丢鸡爪子，但最后还是忍住了，只是狠狠揍了我一顿就骂骂咧咧的走了。

他除了脾气有些暴躁之外其实还是算个善良的家伙，所以看到他被那个美国人扭断脖子的时候，我心里挺难受的。

他是一个危险的男人，无论如何都不要得罪他。虽然他是一个美国人，但我相信，他肯定不喜欢篮球和NBA。和迈克尔一样，对篮球不感兴趣。

谁说美国男人都喜欢NBA的，骗子。

在后来的日子里我能躲开他尽量躲开，直觉告诉我他不是什么善茬，但他反而经常来找我，他找我的理由是因为一个人——迈克尔.斯科菲尔德，现在又来找我拿感冒药给斯科菲尔德，有奸情。

“你为什么对他那么关心?”这话我很想问。他的无时不刻处于蓄势待发的状态，而他的猎物就是迈克尔。我很想说，如果他实在很无聊可以来和我讨论一下NBA，他的娱乐活动贫瘠到令人发指，身为一个男人，一个在拥有NBA的国家长大的男人，竟然不了解NBA，这实在是难以想象。

但这话我没敢说。

他说他们是朋友，但这话我可不相信。毕竟我们索纳最擅长生产基情。我投给他一个我都懂的眼神，然后转身潇洒离开，我想我穿着麦迪战袍转头的背影在巴拿马的监狱里一定很帅。

以脚尖为中心旋转180度，配上略带高冷的表情，完美。

但不知道为什么，他额头上似乎有青筋在跳。

我知道迈克尔会拒绝，迈克尔对他很反感，他越靠近迈克尔就越抗拒，就像磁铁的两极。

他追不到他的，我等着看好戏。

但出乎我的意料，事情的走向并没有按照我期待的那样发展。

因为我拿错药了。

好像之前找采办拿药的时候不小心拿成了其他的货品，我也不知道那是什么药，也不知道吃下去会有什么副作用。

我得去看看，不然我不放心。

卧槽你们美国人的娱乐活动都这么贫瘠的吗？趴在对方身上69?

卧槽你干嘛手拿开!

卧槽你的手指往哪伸?

卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽。

那天夜晚，他们成长了很多，我也是。

当我回想起不堪回首的往事，忍不住菊花一紧。

“没关系，我会游泳。”身为一个电灯泡就该有电灯泡的自知之明。我率先抢下一个呼吸器，深藏功与名。

“现在只剩一个了，而我们有两个人，那么……”迈克尔很为难地看着马宏。

“那么让马宏去死吧。”

“我和Alex共用一个。”

“不行!”

“你过来，我和马宏共用一个。”迈克尔哥哥就像护崽的老母鸡，我甚至能看到他胳膊上鼓动的肌肉。我非常相信，如果马宏和迈克尔哥哥共用同一个呼吸器会毫不犹豫被他掐死。

马宏投向我的目光变得幽怨起来，就像冬天里刮进袖子里的风，凉透心扉。

我发誓，我真的是想做顺水推舟的人情，但不知道为什么，事情似乎越弄越糟了。

所以说我讨厌你们这些美国佬。

END


End file.
